Brenda Pancake
Brenda Pancake is a character role-played by Ashlynn. Background Information Brenda Pancake''' is the Head of Secretarial Services at [[Pillbox Medical Center|'''Pillbox Medical]]. She is awkward, forgetful, easily distracted, and craves friendship - but sometimes comes off as an asshole and flirtatious. Brenda is career-driven and hardworking (totally.) Her cars are staple characters in town: a hot pink Issihttps://gta.fandom.com/wiki/Issihttps://gta.fandom.com/wiki/Issi and a giant hot pink (currently light blue) Sandkinghttps://gta.fandom.com/wiki/Sandking_XL. Some doctors at Pillbox suspect that she is the reason for the constant loitering in the hospital. Brenda sees [[Isaac Smith|'Dr. Isaac']], [[Kai King|'Dr. King']], Dr. Ducksworth, and [[Serge Cross|'Dr. Cross']] as father figures. [[Pixie Plum|'Dr. Pixie']] is her only mother figure. Brenda suffers from resting bitch face. She has suffered multiple UTIs. With little to no relief, Brenda smells like watered-down perfume. Maybe her sexual adventures require more cleaning. Titles * First of Her Name, Last of Her Line * Owner and Creator of Braab Stocks * Queen of Deities * Queen of the House of Pancake Pillbox Medical Hired by Doctor Isaac to work as the receptionist, Brenda takes notes of who is seen, and lets people know if any doctors are in. She was recently promoted to Head Superstar Receptionist. During her time at Pillbox Medical, Brenda has been kidnapped multiple times. Notable Relationships Al Saab Saab is Brenda's "possible 2x or maybe soon to be again" boyfriend (it's pretty complicated). While knowing each other for a while, their relationship first started as a "fake snail" in order to make Amara jealous while she was dating Tessa. Their plan backfired when Vinny found out and got mad at the both of them (Brenda was kinda talking to Vinny but not dating). Later on, it was revealed that Vinny was already talking to a girl name Oola and talking to multiple women. The next day, Saab tells Brenda how he feels about her, but she rejected him and Vinny. They both both repossessed Brenda's car as a way to get back at her. A few days later, Brenda decided to hang out with Saab although she felt that Saab was acting more strange than usual. They didn't trust each other at first, but their trust level increased once they started to hang out more.During that week, Brenda confesses to Saab that she really likes him and it's really hard for her to open up. After not seeing each other for the next few days, Saab ask Brenda to be his girlfriend and she said yes. During the beginning of their relationship, almost everyone try to ruin their relationship by spreading lies about each other while Buddha tried to get Brenda to have sex with Saab. However, it was revealed that Buddha wanted Brenda to himself and as a result, he tried to kill himself. However, people begin to stop interfering after the #Braab Court and their relationship has gotten stronger than before. About 3 months in their relationship, Saab got an engagement ring and a shirt with their ship name “'#Braab'“ as the slogan, but Brenda never got the ring. They both decided to end their relationship due to some of the negative outside voices on the forums. During the week that happened, Dr. Choi locked Saab and Brenda in the back at the hospital for couples therapy. They both express their true feelings to each other and try to take it day by day. Two months later, Brenda hired Claire Seducer '''to seduce Saab, as well as trying to find out if Saab is really over her. While Brenda was hiding in the trunk, Saab confesses to '''Claire that he still loves Brenda and still have feelings for her. After being away for a while and going through depression, Brenda returns to the city to go to Denzel's hearing. She reunites with Saab and tells him, "I love you" (as well as texting it) and Saab said it back. After the phone conversation between the two, Brenda went to Saab's house and randomly took the engagement ring from his vault. Amara Harte Amara was one of Brenda's long best friend. When Brenda first came to the city, she didn't have a lot of friends due to being a rude and a cold-hearted person. She hangs out with Amara the most such as going on ride-alongs or ground for a random drive around the city. Amara (like the majority of the people in the city) had a huge crush on Brenda. However, Brenda continually shot down Amara’s advancements, despite Amara feeling like Brenda was stringing her along. However, Amara begin to accept Brenda's wishes by staying as friends. When Brenda wasn't in the city for awhile, Ducky had informed her that Amara passed away. Tori Bologna Tori is one of Brenda's long best friends. They also like to call each other "scissor sisters." They first met at the hospital and Tony felt that they will be really good friends. During that time, they begin to have a really good relationship (it's pretty similar to the relationship of Saab and Tony). In the past, they often hang out and go on a girl's night or go on a double date with Saab and Tony. However, things had gotten different when Tori decided to quit EMS due to the fact that she decided to live Tony's life. When Tori told her the news, Brenda told Tori that they will always be best friends no matter what happens. Tony Corleone In the beginning, Brenda and Tony didn't like each other because of their communication when Brenda first came to the city. However, their relationship has gotten better after the first boat tour Brenda had went on (created by Tony). When Brenda decided to hang out with Saab, Tony admitted to Brenda that she was one of his best friends. After that, their relationship ended up more like a sibling relationship and they both ended up hanging out a lot more such as going on double dates. Their relationship is also a bit complicated because they end up getting into arguments from time to time (possibly 20-25% of the time). For example, Tony and Brenda didn't get along because he thought Brenda stole Saab from him (Tony is the jealous and selfish type). Isaac Smith Isaac is one of Brenda's bosses and he is well known to be dad number 1. Isaac is the one that hired Brenda as a receptionist at Pillbox. Issac also hired Brenda as an interior decorator for his house. In the beginning, Isaac was really cold and harsh on Brenda, but his attitude towards her had changed overtime when they started hanging out more. After spending more time together, Brenda and Issac's relationship ended up as a father-daughter relationship. Kai King Kai is also one of Brenda's bosses and he is well known to be dad number 2. In the beginning, Kai didn't like Brenda as much because of her attitude, but their relationship begin to grow once they started hanging out more. Like some of the other doctors, Kai can be cruel to Brenda at times. At one point, Kai stopped talking to Brenda in order to protect her from the person that tried to kill him. Despite his attitude at times, he truly cares about her and does everything in his power to make sure she doesn't get hurt. Andrew Ducksworth (Ducky) Ducky is also one of Brenda's bosses and he is well known to be dad number 3. In the beginning, Brenda and Ducky hated each other due to the fact that their personalities were pretty similar. They both ended up in arguments which cause them to hate being near each other. They first started hanging out when Brenda was attacked by the Leanbois (Ducky felt bad for her at that point). Once they started to understand each other, they became really good friends throughout each day. When Ducky got promoted from a paramedic to a doctor, Brenda admitted to Ducky that he is a father figure to her. Out of all of the doctors, Ducky seems to be the most "father-figure" type to her due to the fact that they have the best and most serious conversations. Serge Cross Serge is also one of Brenda's bosses and he is well known to be dad number 4. Brenda and Serge didn't have a lot of interactions in the beginning due to the fact that they wasn't around at the same time. Their relationship begin to grow once they had a conversation about Saab kidnapping his girlfriend. Serge admitted to Brenda that the old Cross would've fired her a long time (although he gave her a 7 out of 10 one time). Once they started to hang out more, their relationship begin to grow and Brenda started to see him as another father figure. Serge even told Brenda that he's glad that he got to know her after the Saab situation. Pixie Plum Choi Zhangsun Choi is basically a sister figure to Brenda and one of her good friends. They often hang out together at the hospital as well as outside the hospital. Choi is one of the people that Brenda likes to talk to when it comes to serious moments. She has even been there for Brenda whenever she was hurt and depressed, including the time that Brenda found out Amara died. Boba Stone Boba is a brother figure to Brenda. In the beginning, Brenda was pretty cold to Boba, but their relationship begin to grow once they started hanging out more and doing ride-alongs. Once their friendship has gotten bigger, Boba consider Brenda as one of his best friends and Brenda felt the same way. Jordan Steele Kayden Dell'Anno Kayden and Brenda are pretty much frenemies. Sometimes, Brenda is afraid of Kayden and she calls her the "demon lady" (for being so aggressive towards her at times). When Brenda was talking to Vinny at the time, Brenda discovered that he had a wife name Kayden and when they first met, they became friends. However, their friendship begin to change when Brenda refused to testify against Vinny. They get into a lot of arguments, although their relationship has gotten a little better after Brenda set Kayden up with Jordan. When Kayden started dating Jordan, she would accuse Brenda for having a secret reationship with him even though that's not the case. Sometimes, Kayden would use Saab as a way to get back at her by saying false rumors. Also at one point, Kayden wanted to kill Brenda just for talking to Jordan. Even though they fight, Kayden see Brenda as one of her best friends (sometimes) and tries to help her in serious moments, while Brenda returns the favor. Chips Ahoy Chips is Brenda's adoptive nephew. Along with Saab, she's not related to Chips but still treats him like a nephew. She also tries to be there whenever Chips needs help. Brenda also tries to stop Chips from doing crack, but she's a little more aggressive about it than Saab. There were a couple of times when Brenda had to handcuff Chips in order to make him stop doing crack. Eventually, Brenda tires to be more understanding although she's not entirely thrilled about it. Lang Buddha Denzel Williams Freya Manning Karen Dahmer Erin Cox Mr. Chang In the beginning, Brenda sees Mr. Chang is a grand-father figure. However. this wasn't the case when Chang starting flirting with her. When Brenda first came to the city, Chang would constantly flirt with Brenda such as taking random pictures or just saying cringey things that makes her uncomfortable. Brenda tries to ignore Chang whenever he tries to make a move on her, but most of the time, it doesn't work. Chang would also steal Brenda's car and change the color of it just to mess with her. Brenda thinks that's his way of attraction or to get her attention. After dating Saab, Chang doesn't flirt with Brenda as much, but he tried to sabotage the relationship of Brenda and Saab in the past. However when Chang hasn't mess with their relationship as much, Chang and Brenda became good friends (at least sometimes). Vinny Pistone When Brenda and Vinny first met, they hated each other and they would get into so many arguments. However, when Brenda went to Vinny's fight club for the first time, Vinny started to respect her more for winning two of her fights. A week after that happened, Ellie and Reggie randomly set Brenda on a blind date with Vinny by making them go in a love cab. After that, Vinny constantly starts to flirt with Brenda even though she really didn't have no interest in him. For the second time, Brenda was tricked again to go on a date with Vinny when she decided to go on Tony's boat tour. However, Brenda started to like Vinny when they started to understand each other. A few day later, Brenda and Vinny started to talk to each other, although things had gotten bad when Brenda decided to have a fake relationship with Saab because Amara was dating Tessa. Vinny got angry at the both of them, but it was revealed that Vinny was seeing another girl name Oola. During that week, things had became complicated between Brenda and Vinny when that situation happened, as well as Brenda finding out about his wife named Kayden. When Brenda was also talking to Saab and decided to date him, Vinny was extremly hostile to Brenda even though she was trying to be nice to him. Brenda decided to give him the same treatment and they started to hate each other once again. After the #Braab court, the two decided to be nicer to each other and they don't argue as much anymore. Now it is revealed that Brenda and Vinny are pretty good friends. Ramee El-Rahman Uchiha Jones Matthew Payne Matthew is one of Brenda's long term enemies. She almost had a job as a interior decorator at Payne Real Estate, but rejected it due to the fact that she never got paid by him. Because of that, Brenda decided to start her own business and Payne didn't take it well. Whenever they see each other, Payne tries to find a way to make Brenda's life miserable. However, their hatred towards each other had decreased when Brenda started dating Saab and they started to hang out more. Also, Brenda thinks Payne might be secretly in love with her. Sun Moon Sun Moon is another grand-father figure to Brenda. Whenever they see each other, they talk in the language Korean at times. In the past, Brenda became an associate to the Korean Mafia by jumping off a city bridge in order to gain Moon's trust. Ever since that happen, Moon told Brenda to call if she's ever in trouble. Also, Moon gave Brenda $20,000 one time as well as an assault rifle. Brenda thinks Moon has the eyes to everywhere and trusts him with her life. However at one point, Brenda began to not trust Moon as much after she thought Moon tried to set her up at a jewelry store. After that situation, Brenda pretty much forgave him and started to trust him again. Kiki Chanel Brenda and Kiki are frenemies. Sometimes, they would hang out and get into a bunch of crazy situations that sometimes put them in jail. There are other times where they argue or tease each other. In the past, Kiki use to dress up as Brenda in order to steal her identity. However, she does it less (or not often) when their relationship begin to grow when they hang out more. Sometimes, Kiki would try to kill or hurt Brenda whenever Brenda does something that upsets her (even though Brenda doesn't start the fight). Kiki would also try to kidnap Brenda in order for Brenda to hang out with Kiki (or to get her attention). Despite the situations between the two, Brenda still considered Kiki as a friend. Eugene Zuckerberg Eugene is one of Brenda's long term enemies. Eugene also keeps addressing Brenda as his ex-wife even though they never got married. Out of the entire people in the city, Eugene kidnaps Brenda the most just for the fun of it and to make her miserable. He even attacks Brenda such as shooting her, tackling her, punching her, or saying mean things about her. However in the future, their relationship has gotten a little better when they started being a tiny bit nicer to each other (even though they still don't get along at times). Gladys Berry Kevin Shaw Criminal Record Drivers License: Active (0 Points) Tags: N/A Record expunged on Wednesday, July 3, 2019. * Unauthorized Parking x1 * Charges expunged from record Quotes * "AKAWOK" * "I have a UTI" * "I DON'T have a UTI" * "You freakin' potato!" * "Oh my god!" * "Um, excuse me?!" * *sighs* constantly **gasp* occasionally **screaming* occasionally **clears throat* - When Brenda tries to ignore someone or when she gets caught (like stealing Oxy from Saab) * (Screaming) "KIKIIIIIIIII!" * (Screaming) "EUGEEEEEENE!" * (Screaming) "SAAAAAABB!" - When Brenda is in trouble or trying to get Saab's attention * (Screaming) "DOCTOOOOOR!" * (Screaming) "AAAAAAHHHHHH!" * (Screaming) "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" * "Are you kidding me?" * "You (freakin') weirdo." * "I'm having a (really) bad day..." * "OKAY, OKAY!" * "You babo!" - ''What Brenda calls Saab for doing something stupid * ''"I can walk. I can walk. I can walk." '' * ''"WHAT?!" * "Wow..." * "What are you wearing?" / "Why do you look like that?" * "What did you say (to me)?" * "What did you call me?" * "Are you on crack?" * "Hugs, not drugs!" * "Whatever!" * "I'm gonna taze you!" / "I'm gonna smack you!" * "Oy yoy yoy yoy yoy...." - Brenda actually got this from Saab * "Hello mortal..." * "I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" * "Salanghae!" - ''I love you in Korean * ''"Help! I'm being kidnapped!" * "No you hang-up first." * "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!?!?!" * "It was just a J!" * "It's 69...(he he he...)" - When someone ask Brenda for her pay pal or her ping * "I didn't know you use your mouth when you have sex." - Rarely says this * "Can I ask you a question?" * "Have you guys heard about the story of the mudflower?" * "I don't want to talk about it. Not after what happen..." * "I think I'm going crazy." * "...Idiot." * "MOOOOOOVE!" / "MOOOOOOVE IDIOT!" * "SCREW YOU!!!!" * "OH, HELL NO!" * "OH, HELL YEAH! LET'S GO!" * "DAMN IT!!!!" * "THAT'S ME! (THAT'S ME!)" ''- When Brenda gets introduced at a public event * ''"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" * "BLOP! BLOP!" ''- The sound that Brenda makes when she's talking about guns or shooting a gun. * ''"Cinnamon Roll." - Nickname that Brenda calls Saab * "Don't do anything stupid." * "I'll pick you up from jail..." ''- Sometimes, Brenda says this when [[Al Saab|'Saab']] is in jail * ''"You want me to kiss the boo boos?" '' - Sometimes, Brenda says this when 'Saab' is hurt * ''"I LOVE OXY!!!!!!!!!!" - When Brenda takes Oxy pills * "This...is...Julie...." / "My name is...Julie..." - When Brenda is in trouble * "No, but I banged your dad last night!" - One of Brenda's dad jokes * "So does your dad!" - ''One of Brenda's dad jokes * ''"I got it from your dad's house." - One of Brenda's dad jokes * "You should see what your dad's paying me in." ''- One of Brenda's dad jokes (although she pretty much only said that to 'Kiki) * "I'm at your dad's house!" ''- One of Brenda's dad jokes * ''"That's not what your dad said last night!" - One of Brenda's dad jokes Notes & Trivia * '''Braab: The Trailer (2019) * Brenda may have the psychic ability to predict dice rolls. (50% - 75% of the time) * Brenda is one of the most targeted citizens. She usually tries to defend herself, but it doesn't go too well most of the time. When Brenda started to date Saab, she tries not to rely on him too much. However, she started to ask him for help a lot more after being kidnapped by the Ballaz (or around the time when the Korean Mafia accidentally shot her). * Brenda is considered one of the worst drivers in the city, although she has her moments. When Brenda crashes, she often calls a tow to get it fix. * Brenda often has her car stolen. When it's returned, it's usually banged up, a different color and in need of repair. Mr. Wang Chang actually steals Brenda's car the most out of everyone in the city. * It is possible that Brenda may be the number one customer at Benny's (considering the fact that she's there about 90% of the time). * In the past, Brenda used to call her vagina an "onion." This had started around the time when Trooper Andrews accidentally seen it when they were both in the same ambulance. * Brenda is the most impersonated character in the city, as Kiki always finds someone else to convince to dress up and play "Pretenda". * Brenda was THE most kidnapped individual in the city at some point but since her relationship with one Al Saab started, she lost that title. This might have to do with the fact about who Saab is and how dangerous he can be. * Brenda once robbed a bank with Saab as a date, although it was only in her dream. Saab also stated to Brenda that he had the same exact dream. * Sometimes in a serious situation, Brenda pretends to a different person name Julie. Most of the time, people would just go along with it even though they already know it's her. * When Brenda first came to the city, she was known to be very mean and cold-hearted. A couple of months after, she decided to turn over a "new leaf." Around the point when she started hanging out with Al Saab, she became nicer and more caring than before. However, she also became more weird and more awkward (especially when she tries to make new friends). * Brenda has been arrested on multiple occasions while she had been with Kiki, but has not once been charged as an accessory to Kiki's crimes. The cops usually joke that she is being charged, she screams and breaks down, and then the cops inform her it's a joke and she is free to go. * Has been to jail once for accidentally hitting a cop (specifically [[Clarence Williams|'Clarence Williams']]) with her Sandking. She served one month. * Brenda is known to have an addiction to drugs (specifically Oxy Pills) after Al Saab gave her some due to being in a car accident during a race. Ever since that happened, she sometimes would try to steal more Oxy from Saab, or try to buy it off from someone else that has some (Siz Fulker gave her over 8 bottles of Oxy one time). While being high on Oxy, Brenda acts more sexual and more enthusiastic. * Brenda is pretty much the female version of Kevin Shaw, 'when it comes to gambling. * Brenda is known to have S.B.S at times and she would also act like she doesn't understand what people are saying. This is pretty ironic due to the fact that Brenda always call someone an idiot. * Brenda likes to make "dad jokes." She usually does that with people she doesn't really get along with. * Brenda is known to be a little "kinky" (at least secretly). At one point, she admitted that she likes to be choked. She even asked Saab to drive really fast and slam on the brakes while wrapping the seat belt around her neck. Brenda also likes to be handcuffed at times (unless if it's a terrible situation). * She was part of the [[Korean Mafia (Sun Clan)|'Korean Mafia]]' '(as a associate). She was almost executed and got taken to ICU because of '''Tim Lee, '''who believed that Brenda set him up to a trap. * Brenda is not great at communicating when it comes to expressing feelings. She even admits that she has a hard time opening up which sometimes makes her say or do the opposite. * Brenda has pretty good aim with her pistol but is scared to use it. * Brenda admitted to Saab that her favorite color is red. In the past, Brenda's cars were the color pink because she thought it was iconic (even though she said she hates the color pink). Gallery Brenda.PNG brendadab.png brendagun.png brenda2.PNG brendacar.PNG Karen.png References Category:Female Category:Archived